phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
E.I.M.B. (Eekhoorns in mijn Broek)
S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), is the name of the rap/hip-hop song in the episode "Comet Kermillian" by a group of rapping street performers called 2 Guyz N the Parque in the Danville Park. The song was improvised when Candace passed by the group, struggling to get two squirrels out of her pants. Immediately before, Suzy Johnson had used a croquet mallet to shoot an acorn into her pants and the squirrels followed the acorn. In Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) was the 5th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) is also one of the eight songs that will be re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Indented lines are sung at the same time as the line above it. Broadcast version Lyrics Mario: Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rouge: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaa! Blaze: Now somebody anybody everybody scream! Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHH! HOO HOO! There are squirrels in my pants! Blaze: That guy's got some serious squirrels in his pants! Mario: There's squirrels in my pants! Silver: Tell me what's making you jump like that? Squirrels in my pants! Blaze: Ain't got no chickens ain't got no rats! SIMP--- Mario: Squirrels in my pants! Silver: S to the I to the M to the P, then maybe you can be movin' like me! Silver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it down! Squirrels! Squirrels! Step right over and watch me put it---! to the I to the M to the P! Blaze: When you got back home waterin' your plants! Squirrels in my pants! Silver: How can I qualify for government grants! Squirrels in my pants! Blaze: Yeah! Hypnotise me, put me in a trance! Squirrels in my pants! Silver: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France! Blaze/Shadow: Cause he can't see the--- Mario: Squirrels in my pants! Silver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it down! Squirrels! Squirrels! Step right over and watch me put it---! to the I to the M to the P! Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Shadow: Hmhmhmhmhmhm...hmhmhmhmhmhm... Blaze: Wow! He had acutal squirrels in his pants! Silver: We just got served! Extended version thumb|300px|right Blaze: Now somebody anybody everybody scream! Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGH! HOO HOO!!! There are squirrels in my pants! Blaze: That's guy's got some serious squirrels in his pants! WHOO-HOO-HOO! Mario: There's squirrels in my pants! Silver: Tell me what's making you jump like that? SIMP Squirrels in my pants! Blaze: Ain't got no chickens ain't got no rats! SIMP--- Auu! Mario: Squirrels in my pants! Silver: S to the I to the M to the P, then maybe you can be moving like me! Silver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it down! Squirrels! Squirrels! Silver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it---! S to the I to the M to the P! Blaze: When you got back home waterin' your plants! SIMP Squirrels in my pants! Silver: How can I qualify for government grants?! SIMP Squirrels in my pants! Blaze: Yeah! Hypnotise me, put me in a trance! SIMP Squirrels in my pants! Silver: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France! Blaze/Shadow: Cause he can't see the--- Mario: Squirrels in my pants! SIlver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it down! Squirrels! Squirrels! Silver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it---! S to the I to the M to the P! Silver: If you wanna know how I'm doing this dance! SIMP Squirrels in my pants! Something in my trousers you know it ain't ants! SIMP Squirrels in my pants! YEAH! Poletariat, Bugrosie! Blaze: Baby, you don't need an academic degree! Silver: Everybody smellin' my potpourii! Blaze: S to the I to the M to the P! Silver/Blaze: Step right over and watch me put it down! Squirrels! Squirrels! Step right over ans watch me put it down, down on the ground, Cause you know I got it going on YES! S to the I to the M to the P! x2 S! I! Silver: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! M! Mario: Squirrels! Squirrels! S to the I to the M to the P! Blaze: If you losin' your hair, get yourself implants! S! Silver: You're wrestlin' a bear then ya ain't got a chance! I! Blaze: Old Uncle Freggard just riges and rants! M! Silver/Blaze: Ain't about love, ain't about romance, I got squirrels in my pants! P! Rouge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Notes *The whole song, Candace is "dancing" to try and get the squirrels in her pants out of them, but the street performers interpreted it as she was dancing, thus the song. At the end, the squirrels jump out and the Street Performers find that they have been "served." The street performers are "served" again twice later. The second by Candace again, the third time the street performers are "served" with steaks instead of a comeuppance. *This may have been a parody to Goofy's music video in "Disney's House of Mouse" short "How to be a Rockstar" in which the song's lyrics consist mainly of the word "squirrel". *One of the street performers appeared again in the song Come Home, Perry, Ain't No Kiddie Ride (Song) and Somebody Give Me A Grade . *"Proletariat" and "bourgeoisie" are words also used in the song Charmed Life. Continuity *One of the street performers can be seen sitting next to Candace on the Mix and Mingle Machine before it starts in a later episode. He and another street performer appear later in the song during the grid of people. He was also in "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" ("Cheer Up Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'") *One of the performers can be briefly seen singing Come Home, Perry with the other citizens of Danville. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *After the other sentences, "S-I-M-P,Squirrels in my pants" is heard by the background singers *One of the performers can be seen in the far right during the chorus of Somebody Give Me a Grade.("The Baljeatles") *Also in "Somebody Give Me a Grade," one of the bystanders can be seen (the guy with brown hair wearing a green shirt with an oval on it). He makes numerous reappearances, including in "Not So Bad a Dad After All." *In "Wizard of Odd", Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels ("Comet Kermillian"), and tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in "Squirrels in My Pants". *Doofenshmirtz mentions the lyric "How can I qualify for goverment grants?" and points out that it has nothing to do with the song in the 2009 Radio Disney premiere. Songwriters *Michael Culross, Jr. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Category:Songs Category:Candace Flynn